Vellem
by Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma
Summary: Estoy cansado. Llevo caminado por todo el mundo desde aquel 24 de agosto del año 410 d.C. Sobre todo me encuentro…. Solo, sin nadie a mi lado. (...) dicen que la Roma Antigua se ira por siempre del mundo cuando el coliseo se destruyera completamente. Y eso es una completa verdad.(...) Espero… poder descansar en paz alguna vez.


_**Holaaa!**_

_**Aquí Solanco-Chan les trae un nuevo fic!**_

_**Disclaimer: El abuelo Roma no me pertenece (para mi desgracia U.U) Si no a Hiramuya-Sama! :DDD**_

_**¡A leer!**_

_**Vellem.**_

_Estoy cansado._

_Llevo caminado por todo el mundo desde aquel 24 de agosto del año 410 d.C._

_Sobre todo me encuentro…. Solo, sin nadie a mi lado._

_Esto pasa cuando fuiste un gran imperio…. Y heriste a tantas personas y naciones._

_Por esas cosas… Dios me dijo que si quería ir al cielo… debía esperar hasta que mi coliseo se derrumbase, solo así podría descansar en paz. _

_Por eso ahora en la actualidad dicen que la Roma Antigua se ira por siempre del mundo cuando el coliseo se destruyera completamente._

_**Y eso es una completa verdad.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Ahora me encuentro en Italia, mi lugar de origen, mi anterior casa, el lugar en donde viven mis queridos hijitos, Romano, Feliciano, Seborga y San Marino…

Es muy nostálgico estar aquí.

Pero no vengo para ponerme melancólico, si no para ver a mi obra maestra… el Coliseo. Quién diría que esa construcción me tendría atado a la vida, dando que aquí se las destruían.

Claro que para ver a esta estructura, vengo cubierto con una capa de color marrón claro (para que ninguno de mis descendientes me reconozca) que me logra ocultar todo mi cuerpo (incluyendo la cabeza), el cual está equipado con mi armadura y vestimentas romanas, también, de calzado, llevo mis sandalias.

Cada año hago la misma rutina, voy a Italia para ver cómo está aquel Anfiteatro.

Y continuamente tengo el mismo resultado… nada.

Helena (Antigua Grecia), cuando Dios le permite bajar para verme, me vive diciendo que no sea tan impaciente, y que agradezca que mi coliseo no fuera hecho como las pirámides de Egipto. Y tiene toda la razón… como siempre.

Ya llegue a aquel condenado lugar. Lo observo por fuera… nada, solo está un poco desmoronado… nada más. Entro por la puerta, para poder mirarlo por dentro… nada, también solo un poco deshecho.

Que frustración. Así… nunca descansaré en paz.

Así sin más me dirijo hacia un árbol, para sentarme sobre este.

Me quedo mirando el cielo… lleno de pájaros de todo tipo, las nubes tan hermosas, firmamento tan celeste… y pensar que cada vez que lo observo pienso lo mismo, ya que es a donde anhelo ir.

Ojalá nunca hubiera sido tan tonto, en pensar… que siempre tendría riquezas y poder. Solo por querer que siempre fuera así, cause incontables sufrimientos. Pero mejor no pienso en eso, si no me voy a martirizar.

Escucho las campanas de la iglesia. Es hora de irme de aquí, ya que no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. Ese es mi castigo. No tener un lugar fijo en el cual quedarme.

Me dirijo hacia la entrada de la ciudad… mi amada ciudad, Roma. En donde muchas leyendas fueron grabadas y seguirán siendo gravadas.

Al llegar a la entrada, le echo una última mirada al Coliseo… aquel anfiteatro que amo y continuare amando, por todas las cosas buenas que le trajo a mi pueblo a su debido tiempo.

Otra campanada resuena en la bella ciudad, llamando a los fieles. Mejor me retiro. Ya es la hora de irme, para poder volver el próximo año.

Aunque, quizás, Dios me conceda el permiso de volver para ver a mis adorados hijos, otra vez. Y de paso mirar de nuevo aquel anfiteatro, y así poder recordar lindos y malos momentos.

Adiós mi corazón y vida…_Roma y su gran Coliseo._

_Espero… poder descansar en paz alguna vez. _

-.-.-.-..-..-…-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D**_

_**Lo pensé mientras lavaba los platos… ¿raro, no? ._.**_

_**Y perdonen por el título, ¡es que no se me ocurrió otro! D: Por cierto, "Vellem" en latín es: Mi Deseo. Oh almenos eso dice el Google Traductor xD**_

_**¡En fin!**_

_**¡Espero con ansias sus comentarios! :DDD**_

_**¡Sayonaraaa! ¡Ciao! :D **_


End file.
